


I Knew You'd Find Me

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-14
Updated: 2004-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom can't sleep when he reads the script for a scene in RotK, and all he can think of is Billy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You'd Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom couldn't sleep. Instead of being nestled in his bed, dead to the world, dreaming of naked women like any normal guy should be, he was sitting on the back porch of his New Zealand house, cradling a beer bottle and staring moodily out into the night. After a long day of filming, he should be exhausted, but he was wide awake. His mind wouldn't shut off, and it was pissing him off more than anything. His thoughts were focused on one thing: Billy. God, he wasn't gay! He liked women! Loved them, in fact. So why was the charming, hilarious Scot all he ever thought of these days? He consumed him. His soft hair, sparkling eyes full of laughter, small velvet mouth that he so wanted to kiss...

"Damn it!" he cursed, slamming his bottle down on the table next to him. He stood up angrily and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Damn you, Billy," he cursed again, but his anger had lessened and was not really directed at Billy. He sat down again wearily and glanced at his watch. It read 4:15. He'd have to head over to his makeup trailer in less than an hour. They were filming the scene following the Battle of Pelennor Fields, exactly what was keeping Dom up. He had gotten the script on his way out of the door the night before and reading through it, his stomach had dropped.

Pippin spots a wounded Merry on the battlefield, amongst rubble and bodies and pulls a dead orc off of him. He pulls Merry into his arms and cradles his head.

Pippin: Merry? Merry! Wake up!

Merry: Pippin?

Pippin: Yes, it's me. It's Pippin.

Merry: I knew you'd find me.

Those damn words had been haunting him since the moment he'd laid eyes on them. I knew you'd find me. Billy had found him. He'd stolen his heart and it didn't look like he was getting it back anytime soon. Too bad he didn't know it. Dom sighed again and pulled himself wearily on to his feet. He walked back into the house and tossed his beer bottle into the trash can, exchanging it for a hot mug of strong black coffee, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

~*~*~*~

It was still dark in New Zealand by the time he reached the makeup trailer he shared with his fellow hobbits. Dom parked his car and grabbed his bag. He saw Ian already in the chair by the door, and out of habit and respect, he strolled down to the next door. Taking a deep breath for support, he climbed the few stairs and walked in. To his dismay, all of the hobbits were already there. Elijah and Sean were standing on the end as their prosthetic feet were applied and Billy sat in his usual chair, reading the paper. In the background, quiet music was flowing out of stereo. The three of them looked up when he walked in. Billy's face lit into an adorable smile that was so characteristic of him. "Morning, sweetcheeks," he greeted teasingly. Dom started in surprise, but covered it quickly with a fake grin and a wave. He plopped down into his chair and pretended to be busy by rummaging through his bag. "You don't look so good, Dommie," Billy piped up, his voice much closer than Dom could handle. Adding in that gut wrenching term of affection only rubbed salt into the wound. He jerked and looked up quickly. Billy had swung his chair around to face him, and was leaning down with his face propped up on his hands. His eyes were full of concern and puzzlement.

"Yeah, you've got dark circles under your eyes," Elijah added from across the trailer. Dom tore his eyes from Billy's worried face and glanced at Elijah.

"Just tired. I didn't really sleep much last night," he replied, shaking his head.

"Are you sure, Dommie?" Billy asked. Again with the nickname. This time, Dom gripped the sides of the chair with white knuckles to stop himself from flinching.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, smiling slightly at the Scot. Billy didn't look convinced and eyed him warily, but the makeup artists came over to start on their feet, and he didn't say anything more. Dom pulled himself to his feet again and stood up on the box to give better access to his feet. He hardly noticed as the rubber prosthestics were slipped on and airbrushed. Someone touched him gently on the arm.

"Dom? You can sit down now, we're finished," Billy said softly. Dom stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"Huh? Oh!" he stammered and lost his balance. The box slid out from under his feet and he came crashing down. Luckily, his chair was right behind him and he landed clumsily into the seat. Elijah and Sean burst out laughing, but Billy was up in an instant.

"Are you sure you're not drunk, Dom?" Sean asked amiably. Dom nodded slightly, rubbing his injured behind. Billy was still standing in front of him.

"God, are you alright?" he asked. His brow was furrowed in slight alarm, and he searched Dom's face.

"Fine, Bill. I'm fine," he muttered, his face turning slightly red from embarrassment. Again, they were interrupted by the makeup artists as they came to paint their feet and put their wigs on. Dom felt Billy's gaze burning into him, so he kept his eyes averted, pretending to be absorbed in the music.

"So what scene are you guys doing today?" Elijah asked from across the trailer.

"The scene after the big battle of the Pelennor," Billy replied, looking away from Dom. "Pippin finds Merry injured on the field after he killed the Witch-king," he added, glancing at Dom again.

"Ah, another tender moment," Elijah snickered. Sean rolled his eyes.

"It's supposed to be tender, Elijah. Merry and Pippin have been separated for a long time. It would be stupid not to have a meaningful reuniting scene," Sean replied to his fellow American.

"Just how tender is it going to be?" Elijah asked curiously, but he waggled his eyebrows provocatively towards Billy and Dom.

"I talked to Pete this morning about all the legistics of the scene and he said I find Merry under a dead Easterling and take him into my arms because he's hurt and unconscious," Billy replied matter-of-factly. Dom jerked visibly again. Take me into his arms? he thought, unknowingly bringing a blush to his face again. Everyone looked over at him again.

"Sorry, burned myself on my coffee," he lied, shaking his head angrily at himself. Sighing in frustration, he was about to leave when a tall blonde elf stuck his head in the door.

"Hey hobbits!" Orlando called out cheerfully, fully dressed and wigged for the day.

"Hey Orli," everyone replied, waving at him in greeting. Orlando sauntered in and leaned against the countertop, grabbing a pastry off the platter. He looked over at Dom.

"God Dom, you look like hell," he announced, shaking his head with false disapprovement. "You weren't out drinking all night, were you?" As if Orlando Bloody Bloom was one to talk. This was apparently the final straw for Dom. He stood up quickly, just as his wig was given it's finishing touches and sighing in frustration, he pushed past Orlando and out the trailer door, hearing it clatter shut behind him. The sun had risen and was peaking over the top of the distant snowcapped mountains. Dom closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the rays on his face, and for one glorious second, he pushed everything out of his mind. And then one second later, it all came back to him again, and he sighed. A little surprised and somewhat hurt that no one had come after him, he headed off to the costume trailer to get ready for the scene, wishing he had a beer.

Twenty minutes later, Dom found himself on set, dressed in Merry's uniform as Esquire to the King of Rohan, false blood trickling from his nose and mouth, dirt smudged haphazardly across his face. Viggo, John, Orlando and Ian were chatting with Pete, Orlando shooting him the occasional worried look. Dom stood alone off to the side of all the commotion of the crew, his arms folded. This was it. He wasn't going to be able to make it through the scene. He would crack before it was over and spill his guts to the entire cast and crew. Suddenly, he had the irresistible urge to run. Run and run and run and never look back. He shook the absurd thought out of his head. No, he'd never have the courage to do that. Pete jogged over to him. "Okay, Dom, we're going to get you all set up under some dead people and we'll get going," he announced happily. Dom nodded silently and followed Pete over to the pile of fake corpses of orcs and easterlings. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground and closed his eyes slowly as he was covered and set up for the scene. He kept his eyes closed and tried to relax, but his heart was fluttering madly against his ribcage. And then, his breath caught in his throat when he heard Pete call out "ACTION!" Dom heard the pattering of feet against the grass. And then...

"Merry!" He heard Billy call out in surprise. As if in slow motion, he felt himself being lifted up into Billy's warm arms and his head being gently cradled. "Merry!" Billy called out again. Dom wished he would say his name in that tone. "Merry, it's me!" Billy cried out. Dom could hear his voice break slightly with emotion. That was his cue. He opened his eyes slowly with an unfeigned weariness and was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Billy, dressed as Pippin, looking small and brave in his Gondorian knight's uniform, was staring down at him with tears brimming his eyes. "It's Pippin!" he cried out softly. Dom fluttered his eyes to keep himself from crying, and looked up at his Pippin, his Billy with such love, and struggled to find his line.

"I knew you'd find me," he finally murmured softly. Billy's face melted into a relieved smile and he pulled Dom closer.

"Yes," he reassured him, gently rubbing his fingers up and down his arm as he held him. Dom almost lost it then. Tears threatened to spill over then, but taking a deep shuddering breath, he searched for his next line.

"Are you going to leave me?" Both Merry and Dom asked at the same time, waiting on baited breath for his reply. Billy smiled again, but only Dom could tell that his eyes were not coinciding with his facial expression. He was holding back, but he continued to act.

"No, Merry. I'm going to look after you," he replied, gently laying Dom back on to the ground while he reached for a blanket. Dom groaned at the loss of his touch, but it sounded like Merry was groaning in pain, adding to his performance, and he closed his eyes. Billy returned quickly, and as he covered him with the blanket, he leaned in and slipped his hand under the blanket and found Dom's hand. Slowly, he laced his fingers through Dom's and squeezed. Dom froze, but he kept his eyes closed and waited for Pete to end the scene. What was Billy doing? That definitely wasn't in the script, because if it was, Dom would've had an even harder time sleeping the night before.

And then, Pete called out "AND CUT!" and neither Billy nor Dom moved. The crew didn't seem to notice as everyone went back to bustling about their business, setting up for the next scene. Dom's eyes were locked on Billy's and after a few intense moments of almost drowning in their deep blueness, he bolted. He pushed himself off the ground quickly and sped over to Pete.

"We done?" he asked breathlessly. Peter looked at him in surprise.

"Uh, yeah,Dom, I think that take was great. We don't need to do it again," he replied, somewhat puzzled. "But I..." Too late. Dom was already gone. Billy saw this and was up in an instant, right behind him. He caught up quickly and grabbed him arm, spinning him around.

"Dominic Monaghan, what the hell has gotten it ya?" he demanded. Dom glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Me? What's gotten into ME? What's gotten into you, Boyd? YOU'RE the one who grabbed my hand back there!" he shot back angrily. Billy paled visibly.

"I...I was acting," he muttered.

"Bull shit, Boyd! That was no acting! There was NO freakin' hand holding in the script," Dom growled. Billy spun around.

"What do you want from me, Dom? Do you want me to just jump your bones? Do you want me to tell the world that I'm in love with my best friend?" he yelled furiously. Dom started at this. Billy loved him?

"Love?" he asked quietly. Billy looked up at him in surprise, and nodded slowly, tears shining in his eyes again.

"Love," he whispered, bowing his head. Dom strode over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Billy Boyd, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me? I've been in love with you since I met you," he whispered into his curly wig. Billy pulled back and stared at him in shock, his mouth gaping open.

"YOU should have told ME!" he retorted, shaking his head in bewilderment. Dom grinned at the Billy he knew and loved, dressed in his Pippin costume, wrapped in his arms and looking adorable. "Why do I have to be the one to bring everything out into the open? You're way braver than me! And why should..." Dom placed a finger on Billy's lips.

"Shut up, Billy," he grinned, replacing his finger with his lips and welcomed the sweet bliss of his velvet lips.


End file.
